1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for sun visors for automobile, trucks and other motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention concerns an adjustable sun visor attachment that is formed from a generally planar unitary member, which in its folded condition comprises a sleeve, which is slidably extendable over the sun visor. The sun visor attachment includes a glare shield that can be pivoted downwardly to increase the effective height of the sun visor. In one form of the invention, the sun visor attachment also includes a side panel that is bendable out of plane.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Many modern vehicles have large windshields that provide good visibility, but at the same time increase the exposure of the persons riding in the front seats to the sun""s rays. The sun visors typically installed in these vehicles generally are not large enough to provide adequate protection from the sun""s rays, particularly when the sun is near the horizon and when the vehicle is traveling at an angle to the direction of the sun""s rays. Under such conditions, the sun""s rays projecting through the side windows and the windshield will impinge directly on the face of persons riding in the front seats often causing considerable discomfort and vision impairment. More particularly, the standard vehicle visor will usually not extend into the center region of the windshield due to the interfering presence of the rear view mirror and usually does not extend downwardly far enough to cut off the sun""s rays when the sun is low in the sky.
To overcome the foregoing deficiencies, a number of sun visor attachments of different designs have been devised. Typically, these sun visor attachments can be permanently or removably secured to the vehicle sun visor to intercept light rays, which interfere with the driver""s vision. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,539 issued to Westerman, discloses a sun visor extension comprising a body having a generally rectangular shape and two wings foldably connected to and extending along opposing long sides of the body. The width of the wings is less than that of the body. In addition, the wings are adapted to be folded towards each other to a juxtaposed position abutting the body thereby creating an open-ended cavity having the length and width of body. An extension is slidably received within the cavity. The extension is a rectangular shape whose length corresponds to that of the body and whose width is narrower than that of the body. The extension is frictionally retained within the cavity by the wings and the body. The sun visor extension is removably attached to a sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,427 issued to Holter discloses an auxiliary visor, which can be interconnected with a motor vehicle sun visor. The Holter patent describes an auxiliary sun or glare shield in the form of a tinted transparent sheet along with an arrangement for demountably attaching the sheet to and positioning the sheet with respect to a vehicle visor. A bracket having an inverted J shape is slid over the pivot edge of a vehicle visor and is held in position by an adjustable strap. A pair of parallel arms are pivotally mounted to the bracket and support the sheet at their lower ends by compound hinge assemblies which permit the sheet to be rotated about a horizontal axis parallel to its top edge and/or to be swung by movement of the arms to achieve the desired position. The sheet folds parallel to the vehicle visor for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,577 issued to Lacy et al. discloses a visor extension that is removably mountable on a vehicle visor to extend the shading or screening capability of the vehicle visor. The visor extension has a front panel and a rear panel joined together at their upper edges by a center strip that is shorter than the panels. The strip and the panels in combination form slots at each end of the center strip. Releasable mateable fasteners are provided on the lower edges of each panel to secure the visor extension on the vehicle visor. The visor extension is movable on the vehicle visor to enhance the shading capability. The formed slots permit the visor extension to be moved beyond an end attachment that attaches the visor to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,395 issued to Davis concerns a sun visor extension having a pair of side members spaced apart for engaging each side of the vehicle sun visor. A xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped member joins the bottom edges of the side members together using rivets and an elongated member joins the top edges of the side members together also using rivets. The elongate member has top edges and opposing sidewalls engaging the inner surfaces of the side members. The elongate member also extends upwardly and outwardly at an angle and thence inwardly to a point centrally of the side members forming a substantially diamond shape gripping member. The sides define a space narrower than the body of the sun visor so that when the side members are inserted over the body of the sun visor the outward tension on the side members will cause the depending sidewalls of the elongate member to exert tension on the upper edge of the body of the sun visor. An extension member of substantially nonflexible material is hingedly connected to one leg of the U-shaped member by a conventional hinge so that it can be pivoted into a downwardly extending position.
Unlike the prior art devices, the sun visor attachment of the present invention is a uniquely constructed from a generally planar unitary member that can be folded into the configuration of a sleeve which is adapted to slidably extend over the sun visor. With this novel construction the attachment can be slidably adjusted transversely, of the vehicle to block sun rays entering the windshield of the vehicle at an angle between the driver side and passenger side sun visors. In one form of the invention, the attachment also includes a lower panel that can be folded from a stowed position into a downwardly extending position to effectively block sun rays entering below the vehicle visor and a generally fan shaped, side panel that is foldable out of plane to block sun rays entering through the driver side window.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor attachment for a vehicle which can be quickly deployed to provide glare protection for the vehicle occupant in those areas not covered by the vehicle visor, including the areas below, at the sides of and adjacent to the corners of the vehicle visor.
Another object of the invention to provide a sun visor attachment of the aforementioned character which can be quickly attached to or removed from a vehicle visor and which will not in any way interfere with the normal function of the vehicle visor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sun visor attachment as described which can readily be transferred from one vehicle to another and which may be used on vehicle sun visors of different widths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sun visor attachment as described in the preceding paragraphs, which can be quickly, positioned with one hand and which will remain in the selected position.
Another object of the present invention to provide a sun visor attachment for use in motor vehicles which can be folded from a unitary planar configuration into a sleeve like configuration so that the attachment can be easily, slidably affixed to a vehicle sun visor. When in position over the sun visor the attachment can quickly be adjusted to block light rays entering the vehicle windshield proximate the upper and lower central portions thereof as well as light rays entering the vehicle through the driver""s side window.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sun visor attachment of the aforementioned character in which the unitary planer member can be selectively folded into sleeve like configurations of various sizes so that the attachment can readily be used with vehicle visors of various widths.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sun visor attachment as described in the preceding paragraphs which further includes a lower panel that can be folded from a stowed position proximate the sleeve like configuration into an downwardly extended position to block light rays entering the vehicle below the vehicle visor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sun visor attachment as described in the preceding paragraphs which is of simple construction, has a minimum number of parts, is easy to use and is inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will be realized by the sun visor attachment of the present invention, the details of which are described in greater detail in the paragraphs, which follow.
By way of summary, the sun visor attachment of the present invention comprises a generally planar, unitary member having a first portion having first and second margins; a second portion hingedly connected to the first portion by a living hinge for movement between a first position and a second position wherein the second portion overlays the first portion and is spaced apart there from to define there between a space for slidably receiving the vehicle sun visor; a third portion hingedly connected to the second portion by a living hinge for movement between a first position wherein the third portion is generally co-planar with the second portion to a second position wherein the third portion overlays at least part of the second portion, the third portion having first connectors for releasably interconnecting the third portion with the second portion when the third portion is in the second position; and a fourth portion connected to the second portion and extending there position; and a fourth portion connected to the second portion and extending there from.